character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Mickey Mouse is the mascot of The Walt Disney Company and a funny cartoon animal character. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey is one of the world's most recognizable fictional characters who has been in several cartoons and video games, such as Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey. Mickey first appeared in the short Plane Crazy, debuting publicly in the short film Steamboat Willie, one of the world's first sound cartoons. He went on to appear in over 130 films, including The Band Concert, Brave Little Tailor, and Fantasia. He also appeared primarily in short films, but also occasionally in feature-length films. Ten of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Statistics Tier: At least High 4-C, higher. Likely 2-A | 4-A, possibly 3-A Name: Michael Theodore Mouse (full name) Origin: Disney, Mickey & Friends, Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 90 years old in the real time (Was created in 1928). Otherwise, depicted as in early-to-mid 20s Classification: Mouse, mascot, king, jedi, detective, superhero, entertainer, musketeer, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Toon Force, Cartoon Physics, Hammerspace, Reality Warping, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can leave the cartoon and mess with the screen and frames of animation), Gravity Manipulation, Time Reversal, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Ground Pound, Duplication, Body Control, Elasticity, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated after being reduced to mice meat. Can come back after being reduced to a skeleton), Immortality (Types 2 and 8; his skeleton ran out of his body. Lost his heart at 28:30 and doesn't need it to live which somewhat functions as a soul until he got it back at 34:00. Capable of detaching his ears. Remains alive and unforgotten as long as people love and remember him), Weather Manipulation (via emociones), Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Creation, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Sealing, BFR (Sent Ugrun to the Land of Dreams), Statistics Amplification (via Force), Fire Manipulation, Precognition, Summoning (Can summon small versions of Pluto, Donald, Goofy and Oswald to help him), Sound Nullification, Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Reflection Manipulation (Can show the reflection of someone's true self), Flight, Transformation, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Soul-Bound Weapon, Spell Blades, Destiny Chosen, Badassery, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (via Terror), Empathic Light Manipulation, White Arts, Light Ball Projection, Light Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Homing Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Blindness Inducement (via Blackout), Vacuum Adaptation (Can breathe in space as he rescued Ventus and Aqua from the Lanes Between without any sort of armor for protection), Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Time Travel, Conceptual Manipulation, Wish Granting, Biological Manipulation, Levitation, Power Nullification, Broadway Force, Invulnerability, Time Paradox Immunity, Limited Dream Manipulation, Artistic Weapon Proficiency, Powerful Objects (via Paintbrush), Paint Attacks, Paint Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (via Paint), Existence Erasure (via Thinner and Warp), Object Creation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Morality and Mind Manipulation, The following abilities are only possible with access to the Electro-Box: Physics Manipulation (Can make a river flow uphill), Size Manipulation (Made one Bacterium as big as Mickey itself), Time Travel/Teleportation (Brought colonials, Indians, and Mickey's great-great-great-grandfather into Mickey's bedroom), Life Manipulation (Brought Goofy's Plant to Life), Illusion Creation (Made Clarabelle look beautiful), Existence Erasure (Erased Hay and an Officer's clothes), Matter Manipulation (Brought back an erased wall and turned Mickey's house into the White House), Telepathy (With the EB, Mickey could see Pluto's thoughts), Gravity Manipulation (Reversed gravity), Hair Manipulation (Gave Mickey a beard) | All previous abilities from base to a higher degree, Life Manipulation, Anthropomorphism, Broom Manipulation, Object Manipulation, Mysticism, Spell Casting, Spell Creation, Attack Reflection, Spell Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Far superior to Zeus. Helped Aqua in her fight against Ventus-Vanitas with the Complete X-Blade. Is portrayed to be at least equal, and possibly superior to Sora and Riku. Capable of fighting Armored Xenmas if Sora falls in battle during any part of the fight), higher with Force Amplification, items, toon force and Super Mickey. Likely Multiversal level+ (Fought Ansem, who used the power of the destroyed worlds to fight against Sora. And every world would be restored after Ansem's defeat. The amount of worlds destroyed can be seen at the end credits, every shooting star is a world. Note that worlds can at a bare minimum have a star and worlda star and world, to being as big as a universe. According to Yen Sid, there are countless worlds shining like stars in the sky, meaning there's a infinite "which's synonym is countless" number of worlds as a star equates to a world. Mickey also fought Xemnas after he had absorbed a broken Kingdom Hearts, that would still scale to the true Kingdom Hearts which created a ton of worlds which means there are as many worlds as there are stars according to the manga) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level (Significantly amps his base power. Capable of manipulating several star systems and with the wave of his hand, manipulated celestial bodies, however the latter is debatable on what they are. Briefly fought against Genie Jafar with the Sorcerer's Hat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Dodged laser fire. Is a very quick and nimble character on par with Sora and Riku. Is able to keep up with certain characters if Sora falls. Comparable to Ventus. Traversed the solar system with Pluto and reacted to the things that are happening around them), likely Infinite (Moved around in the Realm of Darkness, a place where time doesn't exist) to Immeasurable (Comparable to Young Xehanort who transcends time as stated by Tetsuya Nomura) Lifting Strength: Class M, higher with Force Amplification and Super Mickey Striking Strength: Large Star Class, higher with Force Amplification, items, toon force and Super Mickey. Likely Multiversal+ | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal Durability: Large Star level (Can take hits from Ventus-Vanitas who wielded the X-Blade, a weapon comparable to an incomplete Kingdom Hearts), higher with Force Amplification, items, toon force and Super Mickey. Likely Multiversal level+ (Survived hits from Ansem and Xenmas) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level (Briefly fought Genie Jafar and caught a fireball from him) Stamina: Superhuman (Survived the Realm of Darkness, which houses almost endless Heartless) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range (A couple meters) in regular melee, multi-planetary with magic. Galactic with force powers | Interstellar Standard Equipment: Keyblade, paintbrush, golf club, lightsaber, magic wand, magic staff, magic axe, magic sheet, musketeer sword, apples, several magic outfits and vehicles, supreme sorcerer's crown, sorcerer's hat Intelligence: Genius (Has over the years has become many things, from a superhero to a detective. Broke a cipher in the investigation. Invented the Gummi Ship which is capable of interstellar travel. Is a extreme Keyblade and Jedi master. Also learned martial arts and boxing. Is capable of building a sentient boxing robot) Weaknesses: Is usually depicted as too kind and unwilling to hurt someone. Supreme Sorcerer Crown will drain his magic every time he uses it | Hasn't fully mastered the Sorcerer's Hat which would backfire on him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keyblade (Kingdom Key D):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Mickey's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key D, a weapon from the realm of darkness. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Mickey has not demonstrated such special abilities despite his level of power and skill as a Keyblade Master. *'Pearl:' Can summon a ball of light energy that homes in on the target at high speeds. *'Holy:' Can heal multiple targets back to perfect health. Takes some time to charge though. *'Stopza:' More powerful than Stopga, possibly the strongest version of the Stop spell to date. Towards the end of KH3D, Mickey drops into Organization XIII's throne room Where Nothing Gathers and casts Stopza on the 12 Xehanorts save for himself and Riku. Stopza is shown to have a moderately large range, calculated to be around 67.2m. Note: Respect threads Key: Base | Sorcerer's Hat Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2